User talk:Twinkleblue
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave any questions or comments. I will get back to you when possible. Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). Twinkleblue Archives: 2011: August • September • October • November • December ---- Crops - fixes and chart coding Would like to put a hidden Comment in the''' Crops Chart''' to read: 'This chart *requires* a number to the 100ths place, if that category uses division, and *nothing* beyond it.' That was a major problem in fixing 3 of the categories, along with a lot of coin/goods, goods/coins '''being flipped. Took awhile to figure out, since it makes no mathematical sense to have to place any extra zeros beyond a decimal point. (Tried to add the Comment to the chart, but the code gets mangled and it becomes visible. Dunno if that's my coding, placing or a quirk of commenting in a sub-section of a page.) Anyways, I wouldn't want to have to sort that mess again! XD Obsiddia (talk) 23:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ...first post of 2012! woot! lol Yep, there's that gap because of the Cash crops, for some reason, but at least they're (otherwise) all in the right order now. Just fixed pineapple's goods/hour, but I think that's it. Did you add some coding to make it thinner and not require a pop-out box? Obsiddia (talk) 05:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Crop chart looks great now, and sorts perfectly. Have to watch if people not used to the chart try to edit it. (I had to correct the pineapple, because someone had edited it ''while ''I was fixing things.) You added all the Events involved? That must've taken a bit of time! Looks much better that way. I much prefer a pop-out anyway. ty for that. Obsiddia (talk) 21:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Winter Res Hi, i'll get starte4d on them as soon as things die down after the new year and such :) Tomorrow most likely. Cheers Crimzon69 (Talk) 23:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Next Thing... Need to delete some recent comments under Skyscrapers and Beach Hotel. Obsiddia (talk) 03:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Aware of it and the comments have been deleted. Mousekat (talk) 03:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) French items Obsiddia (talk) 03:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) '''PS Sorry... these have pictures, are named in US file, but not coded in gamesettings yet. I wasn't aware that was possible. Will post this to both you and Mousekat, since I dunno who'll be online next. May do some of it myself, but I see a potential problem with the word 'Saint' in two of them. They may rename. bus_france_shopping_street = Rue Sainte-Catherine mun_france_theater = French Film Institute Deco_france_tower = Saint Francois Tower france_cottage_blu = Clouseau Cottage france_manor = Moliere Manor parisaptB = Fleur de Lys Apartments res_france_castle12 = Colbert Castle ???? lists 6 castles as Colbert. No listings for a castle in gamesettings. Have uploaded the pics other than the Castle, as it wasn't in the 'gamesettings' I have. Base Rent Problem "france_apartmentcointable"><.roll percent="85"><.coin amount="130" Yep. I did. Sorry. New content Lol you got to adding the goals right before I was. Can add other new content (materials for buildings, etc.) if you'd like some help with that. Mousekat (talk) 00:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes better to have it all on one page, since only the population amount allowed and payout changes. Will get to it. Mousekat (talk) 00:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) * Thanks for cleaning up my stuff just now. Hard to keep all of those sub-quests straight. I should have tried learning item pages on a smaller quest. :) ----Obsiddia (talk) 06:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Upgrade Page, new stuff... http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Businesses/Upgrades ...How would you suggest adding the 4 levelled Health Center to the 3 columned listing? No rush. --Obsiddia (talk) 21:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you want the other levels (1-3) of the remaining Resolutions Quest buildings posted? I had figured they were too large, but you resized them nicely. Hadn't seen that in awhile. Obsiddia (talk) 21:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Was looking at the Storage page and didn't see the Oil Rig. I don't see it for sale, so I dunno if it's meant to be part of that page... But, looking at the Oil Rig page, I noticed someone changed how you can get one.... I am unaware of any code that required what it says. Possible it was true? --Obsiddia (talk) 02:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Adding German items that have stats... "The Kleist Cottage is a 3x3 limited edition housing in CityVille." I copy and paste to get started on pages... Shouldn't we remove the 'a' (easiest) or change the 'housing' to 'house'? ...Otherwise it really says 'is a housing in Cityville'. --Obsiddia (talk) 05:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) 24.4.66.132 seems to be making odd edits... assuming I'm reading the logs right. Will leave this note with Mousekat as well. Obsiddia (talk) 23:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi. I won't be too active anymore, so I gave Obsiddia admin rights to help you run the wiki. Good luck and have fun! :) Mousekat (talk) 05:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Need your help Hey Twinkleblue, I joined this wounderful wikia on January 5, 2012. And really started liking editing this wikia, so I've been doing so, but I've got a small doubt. When I started editing, I found that there were some pages that can be created but weren't, so I began creating pages, and I came across this problem,well, I first created the page Collectible, and then when I was linking itin other pages (Collections) I had to use Collectibles link, so I decided to redirect the latter one to the previous page and when I browsed through the help pages, I couldn't find how I can redirect a page to another, like Community buildings is redirected to Community Buildings (Note that the 'B' is in the lower case in the first one).So I request your help in redirecting pages, thanks! Thank You for the quick response! LikhithChitneni 18:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Obsolete help page Twinkleblue, I've got another one, select this ---> http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Moving_pages In this help page, the 'Step by Step' is obsolete, as we can no longer move a page by selecting the edit-drop down button when I intended to edit the thing it redirected me to a Help_Talk: page, so I thought it would be better if I let you know. Thank you. --LikhithChitneni 19:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay I've got your message and, okay! I use the PREVIEW button, but I've got the habbit of editing, reapeatedly to make it look just closer to perfect. And once again, okay. I'll try to avoid typos. Thaaank You. LikhithChitneni 19:58, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Red Envelope Store http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Envelope_Store Haven't done a ticket booth. Pasted the Sea Shell Stand code and made adjustments to items. Payout tables are currently hidden. I added the totals, rather than writing 5,5,5,5,5,etc. 'Scissors Chinese' should probably be renamed, but we already have a Scissors item, and I don't know the workaround for that yet. I don't have the # of items needed for each level, and no code for the Red Envelope being in the payout. (Code was removed from Sea Shells). Hopefully some of this page saves some time. Let me know if I need to change things. Looks like the item Inventory limit is 7 and they cost 5 cash otherwise. Lots of code... Obsiddia (talk) 03:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Think I'll let you take over on this building/quest. I didn't expect it to start tonight. whew. thanks! Obsiddia (talk) 06:31, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ....I don't know the correct number of items for part 2 and 3 of the RES. Please correct that for me. nite! Thanks for all the fixes on the RES. I'd started the page as a placeholder and the dang thing came out the same day... Didn't want an unfinished page so I was rushing to get it done. Won't be doing that again. Oh... so there's someone putting links in comments and even starting new (blank with a link) pages with requests that we use information from http://www.houba-houba.com ...Rules on that? -----Obsiddia (talk) 19:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) See http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Green_House ...Just collected from RES... I think the payouts I had hidden in the code for each of them were collect. A bunch of 5 coins. Please recheck that for me. Yep. That would be it. Didn't realize that the code meant a one time bonus as opposed to the payout for each level. ...Did they mention a bonus item for completing lvl 2 or 3? Some kind of flower? ...anyway... started''' New Leaf Greenhouse for you. Please fix it up and write the Quest part. lol. Hopefully I'm saving you time, and not just making it worse. --Obsiddia (talk) 20:54, January 11, 2012 (UTC) SmartNPCs key="AnnouncementSmartNPCHolidayMission_title" original- Citizens Need Your Help!/original key="AnnouncementSmartNPCHolidayMission_text" original- Look for citizens wandering your town with marks above their heads and click on them to find out how you can lend a hand! This just started.... What would we name this page? There is no Mission Icon to go with it. Just text when you start. I'm sure most people don't know NPCs. "Citizens Need Your Help!" I spose? Posted the announcement pic that went with it. Where would I dig up how the quests end, or what the prize is, if any? The Zynga boards are down for reworking... yay. ----Obsiddia (talk) 02:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Similar sentences after "TimelineSamPast"... I thiink the tiny girl figure asking you to collect from various places is Sam. Found all the quotes from sam and jobs in en_US... Prize is that page I made for Frontier Sam. Let me know what to title the Quest page and I'll start on it. :) Obsiddia (talk) 02:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ...I think they skipped the Holiday stuff. All of it is Sam and the things she's seen as you built the city. Will start a page and then we can copy and paste/rename if needed... Got most of it done... Does Template:Goal only allow for 3 tasks? This one has 5. :/ I typed everything out, tho. ...Hard time finding the rewards for the minor tasks. string key="snm_timeline_sam_past_task_5_reward" ...Can't find any mention of it...they updated the files on me... 83126. Obsiddia (talk) 03:24, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Found rewards... programmers are not organized... New French stuff now in Build Menu... oddly they kept the name Saint Francois Tower... which they'll change in a week. :/ Obsiddia (talk) 04:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Looks great! Did you make the icons? I couldn't find them. Still can't. lol. ...Oh the french street originally used a saints name in the title. Saint Basil's Cathedral was changed. Even 'Claus Castle' ...which can remotely be traced to St Nicholaus. heh. Guess they'll still do Valentine's tho. Obsiddia (talk) 00:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Can't have people learning anything. ;) Next stuff... Amazing how quickly you put together quests. I was going to try the Jail one after I made the jail page, but looking thru all that text and figuring out what sentence goes where, and what I'm missing... Prolly need glasses or something, but it's not well organized. /rant lol Obsiddia (talk) 02:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ...Why do they put that picture of a baby pig in the folders? Found it again in the NPC dialogue symbols. Strange. Oh... Way to get a jump on the '''Venetian Palace. Didn't even notice that without pics to clue me in. Zynga boards back up. You got the Turkish flag in already. hehe. Oh. This is a new announcement from them: 'Added a timer to specific expansion quests. 24 Hour Timer if quest has not been started and a 96 hours timer to players at Bronze Level.' ...Not good if you need more than 24 hours to save up population/permits. Though at least the quests will disappear at some point. --Obsiddia (talk) 04:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC)